


Stay

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 7 (Megan Cousland / Revon Hawke / Alec Trevelyan) [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Cousland and her lover Nathaniel persuade Carver to join them for a little not-so-innocent fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carver's first knock on the Commander's door went unanswered. He tried again, just a brief, sharp rap and was about to leave when the door opened and Megan flashed one of her radiant smiles at him. She was wearing a short house robe, hastily thrown on, and her hair was wet.

"Carver! Come in."

"It's about that book you promised to show me. But, I can come back another time, if you prefer." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Nonsense. Now's as good as ever." She closed the door firmly behind him and led him over to her desk.

The book in question, a big compendium titled "A Bestiary of the Deep Roads" was on top of a large, untidy stack on her desk. She reached for it and searched for a page. When he sat down at the desk, a waft of her scent drifted over to him, fresh like a spring morning. Her robe was only loosely tied, and he caught glimpses of soft white skin where the fabric parted over her breasts. Carver swallowed.

"See? That's a deep stalker leader. Far more dangerous than the ordinary stalkers. Never let it get close. Even your armour won't protect you against their venomous spit." She pointed to an illustration and leaned closer. Here, right next to her, he felt her warmth. A strand of her hair tickled his face and he was contemplating brushing it back, when a deep voice sounded from the back of the room.

"Carver." Nathaniel walked in from the bathroom, completely naked save for a towel he had loosely slung around his waist. His black hair was neatly smoothed back and his bare chest was covered in damp, dark curls.

Carver almost blushed. Of course, he'd seen more of Nathaniel many times, down in the communal baths, but the small room lent a sense of intimacy to the scene that left him confused and shaky.

It got worse when Nathaniel walked over and put his arms around Megan's waist, cradling her from behind. "What brings you here? The book?"

His tone was light, almost playful. With one hand, he reached past Megan's arm to turn a page, while his other pushed her robe down over her shoulders so he could nibble on her flushed skin. Megan leaned back into his touch with a pleased hum and Carver cleared his throat. Even after three months at the Keep he was still not used to Megan's relaxed views on decency.

Nathaniel's eyes met his and there was no mistaking the mischievous expression on his face. "Now that you're here, is there anything else we could show you?"

His voice was dark with amusement. Slowly he pulled Megan even closer, nuzzling her neck and grinding himself against her. She moaned louder, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Carver couldn't take his eyes off the two of them. He could see the outline of Megan's nipples clearly through the thin robe.

"I... should probably leave you two alone," he muttered, getting up and moving backwards.

Megan looked up at him, her eyes hooded. "That depends. Do you want to go?" Her voice had dropped to the seductive tone he knew only too well by now.

Carver hesitated. Nathaniel chuckled softly. His hands moved lower, parting Megan's robe and baring her naked body, then he splayed them across her ribs, trailing downwards in a subtle caress. His eyes were fixed on Carver's face and they were dark, much darker than their usual light grey, and full of promise. Megan's breath hitched and she arched into his touch with a slight whimper.

"I think the Commander wants you to stay." Nathaniel's voice, always hoarse, was so rough now that Carver gasped, his breeches suddenly far too tight.

Megan's gaze trailed down to his crotch and her eyes widened. "Shit, Carver, lose the pants already, will you? That looks painful."

It was a command, there was no doubt about it. With shaking hands, he slipped out of his shirt, then dropped his pants. Megan purred appreciatively and didn't object when Nathaniel tore her robe off completely, tossing it into a corner. His towel followed suit.

Carver watched, unable to tear his eyes away as Nathaniel's strong hands cupped her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples until they were stiff and rosy.

"Bed." Megan's tone was imperious, but Nathaniel shook his head. "Not yet."

He gestured for Carver to come closer and reached for his shoulders, pulling him into a loose embrace with Megan between them. He could feel her tremble all over, her naked, writhing body flush against his, sandwiched between him and Nathaniel.

Tentatively, Carver ran his hand along her torso, but they were so close, all three of them, that he found it practically impossible to touch her without caressing Nathaniel as well; not that the other man seemed unhappy about this development. He was practically purring whenever Carver's fingers brushed against his heated skin. And now his hands were stroking down Carver's arms, an almost chaste touch that made him shiver nevertheless.

Megan's eyes were closed and she was chewing on her lower lip, trying to rub herself against both of them. He pushed her back a little, so he could slip a hand between them and fondle her breasts. Nathaniel immediately took advantage of the wiggle room to slide his own hand between her legs, brushing against Carver's erection in passing. With a start, Carver realized that he could feel exactly what Nathaniel was doing to her, every twist of his hand, every lazy thrust of his fingers. And he could feel her body responding, twitching and shuddering. It was unbelievably hot.

Megan was beginning to sway on her feet now; time to move this to the bed. He exchanged a brief glance with Nathaniel and stepped back a bit so they could move. She whined at the loss of contact, but calmed down when Nathaniel whispered something in her ear.

Nathaniel sat down on the huge four poster with his back to the headboard and propped Megan up between his outstretched legs. Carver hesitated again before joining them, but the look Megan gave him was almost desperate and he simply couldn't resist. He lay down on his stomach and arranged her legs carefully over his shoulders before bending down to taste her. Her hips flew up at the contact, but Nathaniel's firm hand held her down. Carver was grateful. It made his own task much easier. Megan was close anyway, soaking wet and extremely responsive. He tried his best not to overstimulate her, keeping well away from her most sensitive spots but, even so, she was keening with desire.

"Maker, Carver... Please! ... Nate, I can't ..." He smiled at the disjointed phrases falling from her lips and increased his tempo to push her over the edge.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek. Nathaniel was gently pushing him back, his eyes burning hot. "No. Don't let her come just yet."

Carver nodded reluctantly, sitting up. Megan protested vehemently until Nathaniel lifted her up, adjusted the angle, and pushed her down on his hard shaft. Carver couldn't look away, even though his cheeks grew hot again. They were so close he could hear every gasp, smell their arousal, almost taste their skin, and he thought he might come by watching alone.

But then Megan's gaze fell on him and she gracefully leaned forward until her lips were brushing against his cock. Nathaniel moved with her and helped her find a comfortable position. Her lips closed tighter around him and Carver moaned helplessly. She was moving in time with Nathaniel's thrusts now, her tongue pressing against him, the gentle suction driving him mad.

He was nearly there when she suddenly let go of him, crying out sharply as her own climax tore through her. Nathaniel was not far behind. Carver clenched his teeth in frustration, his hand moving down to finish what she had started. But, his wrist was caught and held by a small hand.

"Don't!" Megan pushed him on his back and straddled him, and then he was in her, deep inside her, and he thrust up hard until he saw stars and felt the heat rush all through his body with such force he nearly passed out.

He was only dimly aware of Megan's hoarse cry as she came a second time, of Nathaniel's soothing murmurs and his gentle hands on his chest as he slowly returned to full consciousness.

It was a little awkward afterwards, the disentangling and cleaning up, the many accidental touches. Carver was still far too unsure of his own feelings to do more than smile shyly at Nathaniel but, when the other man took hold of his neck and pulled him into a brief, careful kiss, he didn't protest. Megan smiled when she saw them and curled up on the bed with a happy sigh.

Nathaniel crawled under the sheets beside her and patted the mattress invitingly. "Will you stay?"

This time, Carver didn't hesitate. The prospect of sharing their warmth and closeness was far too inviting. Like all Wardens, he knew that a warm body in your arms was the best way to keep the nightmares at bay. And maybe, just maybe, tomorrow they would pick up where they had finished.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Carver woke at first light and took stock of his surroundings. Megan's warm body was curled up next to him—not the first time that had happened; an almost full erection—definitely not the first time. But what _was_ new was the dark silhouette on Megan's other side. _Nathaniel_. Carver bit his lip when he remembered what had happened last night; Nathaniel's hands on him, the kiss they'd shared afterwards. There was no denying he'd liked it; no denying that the sight of Nathaniel's strong, lithe body, stretched out on the bed with lazy abandon, affected him almost as much as the feel of Megan's pert ass next to him.

With a start, he realized that Nathaniel's eyes were open and the other man was watching him, a warm smile on his face.

"Morning." Nathaniel's gaze wandered lower and the smile widened. "Want me to do something about that?"

He blushed. "I... I really need to pee first."

Nathaniel shrugged. "Go ahead. Come back."

When he returned to the bed, his erection had lessened a little, but sprang to new life at the sight of Nathaniel slowly stroking himself, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Megan was still fast asleep. Carver hesitated for a moment, but then he joined the other man on the bed.

"You realize I have no idea what I'm doing here?" His voice didn't really obey him, alternating between hoarse and squeaky.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Relax. You're going to like what I have in mind, I promise."

Slowly, he pulled Carver down into another kiss, a long, deep one this time, that left him shivering. Nathaniel's kisses were different from Megan's; demanding, insistent, and the hands on the small of his back were rough and calloused. Carver moaned when Nathaniel pulled him closer, arranging him between his slightly spread legs so their erections brushed against each other.

"You like it so far?" Nathaniel's voice held only a hint of mischief below the warmth.

Carver nodded, unable to speak, and Nathaniel reached for the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of oil and coating his hand liberally with it. Then he reached down and wrapped his hand around both of them. Carver groaned again, thrusting involuntarily into his grip.

Nathaniel smiled and took one of his larger hands, guiding it down. "I could use some help here, you know?"

It was an amazing feeling, the two of them sliding against each other, their hands alternating between more and less pressure until they found a rhythm together that pleased them both; the way Nathaniel's stomach twisted under him, rough chest hair brushing against his nipples, chapped lips seeking his own for another fierce kiss. Carver came first, embarrassed when he spilled all over Nathaniel's stomach, until he saw the other man's eyes widen and felt him join him.

"Mmmmhmmm, what a lovely mess, my darlings." Carver almost jumped when Megan's voice tore him from his pleasant haze.

She had turned on to her side and he realized she must have been watching them for some time, the blanket tucked firmly between her legs, her hips undulating softly. Now she reached between them with her hand and ran her fingers through the  mess on their stomachs, tasting it with relish. Spent as he was, Carver felt his cock twitch at this.

"Meg, I'll deal with you in a minute." Nathaniel was smiling affectionately at her.

"No need." She smiled back. "Watching the two of you is quite the treat. In fact..." She leaned over and whispered something in Nathaniel's ear.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Fine with me, my love, but you'll have to give us a little time to recover first."

"Not a problem." Megan lay back with a happy sigh.

"You two have known each other for a very long time, haven't you?" Carver asked shyly.

"You bet we have." Nathaniel ruffled his hair in a tender gesture. "The first time she seduced me she had just turned sixteen."

"Mmmmhmmm." Megan's face was dreamy. "He was a little older and I had such a crush on him. But I knew he wouldn't touch me if I was too innocent so I persuaded my dancing master to teach me some moves first."

Nathaniel's face turned serious and he grabbed Megan's chin. "You never told me about this. I always assumed—"

"That I'd been sleeping with most of the boys in Highever?" Megan smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "No. It was you I really wanted and I knew you wouldn't risk it if you were my first." She shook herself. "Anyway, no regrets there. My dancing master was Orlesian, and he knew what he was doing. And it was a whole lot better than waiting until my father sold me to some guy I'd never met before."

Nathaniel kissed her, the expression in his eyes full of a wistful tenderness. "Oh, Megan."

"It's all right. Old stories." She kissed him back passionately. "You're here now and that's all that matters. And so is Carver. Which reminds me..."

A slow grin spread over Nathaniel's face. "You were serious, weren't you?"

Without waiting for her answer, he turned back to Carver, who was still lying sprawled half on top of him. "On your back."

Carver obeyed without thinking. Imagining a younger Megan with Nathaniel, with that unknown dancing master, had already revived him considerably. Seeing Nathaniel kneel between his legs, naked and half-hard again, pretty much did the rest. When Nathaniel bowed down and carefully took him between his lips, it was all he could do to grab the other man's head and gasp hard for air.

Megan echoed his gasp, her eyes firmly fixed on Nathaniel. "Oh my. That is so unbelievably hot. Don't stop, Nate."

Somehow Nathaniel managed a mischievous smile, even with his lips around Carver's tip. Looking down at him, Carver almost forgot to breathe. Some small part of him still couldn't believe he was ready to let another man do this for him, but he had to admit that it felt incredibly good. Nathaniel was a lot rougher than Megan would have been but, at the same time, he seemed to know exactly how far he could go, reading every minute reaction with absolute certainty. Within minutes he had Carver begging incoherently, arching up into his mouth, forgetting all his worries and inhibitions as he came hard, the second time this morning.

Nathaniel let go of him slowly with a last, almost regretful suck and then raised his head to look at Megan. She had waited patiently, but now she spread her legs eagerly for him and he didn't hold out on her. With a low growl, he sank deep inside her and immediately began to move, taking her fast and hard, without any refinement. It was exactly what she wanted and needed, that much was obvious.

"Carver." Nathaniel gestured for him to take care of her breasts and he hurried to do so.

As soon as his mouth closed around a nipple, she cried out wordlessly, her body going taut all over, and then he felt her relax, felt Nathaniel join her straight away, both of them trembling with the power of it.

"Oh, Maker." Megan's head was lolling from one side to the other, her hands pulling both of them as close as she could. "That was... perfect."

"Bath." Nathaniel grunted. "I'm a mess."

As soon as they all felt secure standing up, they made their way over to Megan's private bathing chamber. Stretching out in the hot water, Carver watched the other two with a happy smile. He hadn't expected any of this last night when he had knocked on Megan's door. But he was more than happy to stay as long as they would let him.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan woke with a shiver. The room was cool, and the faint patter of rain on the roof outside told her it was going to be another wet and grey day. Rubbing her eyes and wincing when her feet hit the cold stone floor, she got up and scuttled across the room to close the window. It was getting too cold to leave it open overnight. She yawned and turned back to the bed. _Summer is definitely over_.

_Of course, there's also the fact that those two are hogging every available blanket._ She couldn't hold back a smile when she saw the two dark heads, snuggled close together under a pile of blankets. Carver's face wore a deep frown as he struggled against some unknown trouble in his dreams, his muscular arm thrown carelessly across Nathaniel's chest. Megan tugged hard on one end of the blanket until it became loose enough for her to crawl under it and join the warm pile of bodies.

Squeezing in between them, she put her icy feet next to Nathaniel's warm ones. He grunted and opened a sleepy eye. "Meg. Blight it, where have you been?"

She grinned and put a freezing cold hand on the small of his back, making him yelp with outrage. "Meg!"

He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shook her playfully. She wiggled out of his grasp faster than he could have anticipated and bit down hard on his hand.

"Ouch! You little demon! Just you wait until—" Nathaniel was on her in a flash.

Their brief scuffle quickly escalated into a completely different kind of struggle when she wiggled against his groin, making him gasp. Still pinning her down hard, he reached for her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple, and it was her turn to sigh breathlessly.

"Why are you two wide awake at this hour?" Carver sounded even grumpier than usual, yet Megan was close enough to him to be sure he was more than ready to join in the fun.

Arching back, she offered him her mouth for a kiss. His frown disappeared immediately as he claimed her lips, hungry and full of longing. Megan ran a hand affectionately through his thick dark hair. Her other hand was still on Nathaniel's chest, weaving through the curls there. _My boys._

She hadn't expected any of this; not when she had given in to the impulse to sleep with Carver right after his Joining, mostly to help him deal with his newfound appetites; nor when he had first joined her and Nathaniel in their bed a few weeks ago. He'd been so shy and uncertain back then that she hadn't been sure he would come back. But he had, and the three of them had cautiously settled into a routine, with Nathaniel spending most nights in her room and Carver as an occasional guest. Recently, she had noticed the two of them disappearing without her once or twice. She didn't mind, though she missed them on those nights.

Last night, Nathaniel had been on watch duty, and Carver had followed her eagerly up to her room when she had thrown him a questioning glance. It had been nice, just the two of them for a change. When Nathaniel had arrived later that night and crawled into bed with them, they had both been fast asleep already.

Apparently, he was eager to make up for lost time now. He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her just as hungrily as Carver had, but his hand was already trailing down the younger man's belly. Carver moaned at the touch but, to Megan's surprise, he pulled back a little, evading Nathaniel's grip.

"What's the matter?" Nathaniel let go of her mouth and looked at Carver, a question in his eyes. "Not in the mood?"

Carver shook his head vehemently, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "It's not that. It's just..." The blush deepened. "I would like to try something different."

Nathaniel smiled warmly. "Go on. I'm all ears."

Megan was intrigued. So far, Carver had happily played along with everything they had suggested, but she knew Nathaniel had deliberately taken it slow, unwilling to scare him away. Carver had been a virgin when he'd first come to Vigil's Keep, and she was pretty sure he'd never even considered being with another man. And, while he thoroughly enjoyed their nights together, he was still bashful about the whole arrangement.

His ears were flaming red now and he avoided Nathaniel's gaze. "I want you to..." Swallowing hard, he gathered his courage and looked the other man in the eye. "I want you to take me, Nate."

Nathaniel didn't answer straight away, and Carver bit his lip nervously. "You... you do want to, don't you?"

A slow smile spread across Nathaniel's features. Gently, he took hold of Carver's chin, making the younger man look him in the eye again. "You have no idea how much I want to." His voice was rough with longing, and Carver trembled at the sound. "But I need you to be sure, Carver. You don't have to do this if you don't want it yourself, you hear me? I'll be fine with going on just the way we were."

Carver's blush seemed to have become permanent. "I want to, Nate. I really do. I mean, I'm nervous as hell, and I have no idea how—"

He was babbling and Megan took pity on him. "Shhhh." She pulled his face to her breasts and kissed the top of his head, stroking his back until he had calmed a little. "Nate knows enough for both of you. There's no need to be nervous. Would it be easier for you if I left?"

Carver shook his head vigorously. "No!" He grasped her hand, holding it tight. "Stay. Please."

She smiled down at him, oddly touched by his trust in her. She glanced wordlessly at Nathaniel, who had waited patiently, and he nodded his agreement. Together they arranged Carver's body between them with Megan at his back, warm and comforting. Nathaniel's hands were all over him, stroking and caressing, and soon Carver relaxed in her arms again, eyes half-closed in pleasure.

Then Nathaniel did something she couldn't see and Carver arched up against her with a small cry, his body tensing again. Megan murmured soothing words into his ear, enjoying the play of his muscles under her hands. His breathing became faster and a faint flush spread over his chest, but his eyes were firmly closed. She held him tight, her own arousal growing steadily at hearing them both pant and moan. _Later,_ she promised herself. _This is for Carver. And Nate._

Nathaniel had moved between Carver's legs now, opening them wide. "Carver! Look at me!" His tone brooked no contradiction, and Carver's eyes flew wide open. "Are you really sure?"

Carver nodded, and Nathaniel gently pushed forward. Megan held her breath as she felt his strong body go taut in her arms, the initial struggle soon giving way to relaxation and then a different kind of tension. When Nathaniel was fully lodged inside him, Carver emitted a long, low moan that went straight to her core.

And then Nathaniel moved, and Carver's moans became louder and he was babbling again, incoherent words mostly, and then suddenly, "Oh, Maker, Nate, this is so good. I love you; I love you both so much."

Nathaniel stilled for a moment, surprise written plainly on his face and Carver froze, fear in his eyes. But then Nathaniel gently stroked his cheek and resumed his movements. Megan couldn't resist snaking a hand between the two of them, grabbing Carver's cock and giving him a few long, hard strokes. He bucked hard into her hand and she felt him come, spurting hot all over her hand. Nathaniel whined at the sight, following only moments after.

When they had calmed down and cleaned up, Carver was still blushing. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I shouldn't have—"

Nathaniel shook his head, ruffling Carver's hair. "It's fine, Carver. No need to apologize. I was just surprised, that's all."

Carver squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears. "No, I... I shouldn't have... I mean, I know you don't feel that way and I—"

"What do you mean, I don't feel that way?" Nathaniel sounded almost angry. "What do you think we are doing here?"

When Carver looked at him again, the raw pain in his eyes made Megan shift uncomfortably. "Look, I know you and Megan love each other, and I... I'm just a bit of fun on the side." Ignoring their shocked silence, he went on, the words rushing from him in a single uninterrupted stream. "And that's okay, really, it's fine. I know I have no right to expect more, and I'm glad to have it, have you, and—"

"Carver! Will you shut up?" Nathaniel grabbed his shoulder hard. "You blighted fool! What in Thedas makes you think I don't love you?"

"Or me, for that matter?" Megan had kept still so far, but Carver's little monologue had shocked her deeply.

"Well, the two of you are so close and you are so perfect together, and you never said anything to me, so I—" Carver was stammering now, his whole body curled up in a defensive ball.

"Carver!" Megan rolled her eyes. "Look, in all the time you've been here, have you ever heard me profess my undying love for Nate? Or heard him do the same for me?"

Her eyes met the archer's and more passed between them than they could ever put in words. A faint smile was curling up the corners of Nathaniel's mouth.

She sighed and pulled Carver close to her again. "Neither of us is good at saying the words, for a number of reasons. But those are our hang-ups, not yours. Never doubt that we love you and care about you." She kissed him softly. "I have no idea if we can make this work in the long run, but I know I've never been happier than with the two of you here in my arms. And I bet Nate feels the same, don't you?"

Nathaniel nodded and moved closer, embracing both of them. "You belong here, Carver. For as long as you want to. Will you stay with us?"

Another shudder went through Carver's powerful body, but this time it took all the strain with it and he went heavy in their arms. A single tear ran down his cheek and he nodded silently. Megan felt a rush of relief.

They would still have a lot to work out, and there would be jealousy and misunderstandings, no doubt. It wouldn't always be easy. But he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thanks to suilven for betaing!


End file.
